Balloonenstein
by Mega DMX
Summary: What do you get with a bizarre black hole, lily getting electric super powers, and a squirrel shaped balloon? another day in the life of the loud family.
1. Chapter 1

**Laboratory of Dr. Weird South Jersey Shore…**

Dr. Weird: Gentlemen, feast your eyes.

As the gate opens revealing a black hole, Steve is slowly being sucked in.

Steve: What the hell?

Steve got sucked into the hole.

Dr. Weird: Phasetron. damn it!

Dr. Weird got sucked in as the hole closes.

* * *

 **Elsewhere…**

* * *

Lori in her bikini had set up the pool. Pool is fill with water, and a tape player is in position.

Lori: This is great. Now, I just need to call my beloved and maybe we could play marco and polo…in the nude.

Lola: Aww, Lori, you sent this pool up for me. I knew you are my favorite sister.

Lori: Get Lost, Lola. This is for grown ups only.

Then suddenly a black hole from earlier appeared in their backyard. "What the heck?!" Lori said as she began to get suck in. Luckily, she's holding on to the pool preventing her to get suck. Lola called Lincoln. Lincoln rush outside and saw what's going on.

Lincoln: Oh, my god. what?

Lori: Someone get over here and help me!

Lincoln: Lola, get the hose.

Lola did so. Lincoln tie the hose around his waist.

Lincoln: Hang on tight to that end and whatever you do, do not let go.

Lola: Got it *She then noticed she got some dirt on her dress*.

Lincoln: Grab my hands, Lori.

Lori did so.

Lincoln: Ok. reel me in, Lola. Lola?

Lincoln noticed that Lola is not here. He sees the hose tied to a broken gutter.

Lori: Yeah. those gutters aren't tacked on there.

Lincoln: Lola!

The gutter broke off and he and Lori got sucked in as the hole closes again.

* * *

In Lola and Lana's room…

Lola: Lana, get in here!

Lana rush in.

Lana: What is it this time, "princess"?

Lola: I just dirty up my dress today and I need you to go watch my dress.

Lana: I don't know how to do that.

Lola: Well, try. Everyone in the house are gone, and I'm not walking around with a stain dress.

Lana: Can you just change another dress?

Lola: Hello? This is my favorite dress. Now, get going. *she gave her stain dress*

Lana grumbles herself caring her dress. She when she sees Lily who wants to be carried. Lana couldn't say no, so she lifted and hold onto her while carrying her dress. She walks down in the basement, put Lily down, and put Lola's dress into the washer. Lana then realized she forgot something.

"I got to used soap. I'll be right back, Lily." Lana said as she rushs upstairs.

Lily giggles and saw something to go in. She walks and climb into the machine as she plays with the clothes. Lana returns who is feeling upset because of Lola always bosses her around. Without even noticing she add soap into it and start the machine.

Lana: I hope I got this. Hey, where the heck is Lily? Lily?

She walks upstairs to find her. Lily giggles as she spins inside the washing machine having fun.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Outside of their home, a portal appeared again but this time return Lori and Lincoln.

Lincoln: Ooh. Dang! What dimension was that? Lori, your hands!

Lori: Yeah, I know, I see 'em; they're very big. Well, it was fun. I think I'll be staying at Lisa's room for awhile.

* * *

*Back inside*

* * *

Lincoln walk inside to find Lola. What he noticed that the basement door is open, so he walk down and sees Lana is in the basement waiting for Lola's clothes to be done.

Lincoln: Lana? What are you doing here?

Lana: Watching Lola's dress.

Lincoln: What? Since when did you learn how to used a washing machine?

Lana: I don't. I told Lola that I don't know to used this thing but she said "Well, try. Everyone in the house are gone, and I'm not walking around with a stain dress". I am sick of tired of her bossing me around like I'm her servant.

Lincoln: Believe me. We all are.

Lana: Anyway, have you seen Lily? I've been looking for her.

Lincoln: No I just got back. What happen?

Lana: I bring Lily with me when I start washing, but I forgot to bring soup. When I come back, she disappeared.

Lincoln: You don't think...

*They hear a giggle*

Lincoln and Lana: Lily!

Lincoln stop the machine as he open the door and found Lily in there with a sock attach on her head.

Lana: *she puts on her gloves and got her out of there* Lily, are you alright?! Are you hurt?!

Lily: *giggles*

Lana: Thank goodness. I'm sorry for you leaving you here by yourself. Please forgive me.

Lily: *she hugs him*

Lincoln smiled: I say that she forgives you. But you do know that we can't tell anyone about this, not even our siblings.

Lana: I know, and I'm promising myself to never to do something like this again.

Lincoln: Oh Lily you got something on your-*he touches her and he felt a shock* Ow! What the heck?

Lana: Cool! Lily must have gain super powers in the washing machine!

Lincoln: But How?!

Lola: LANA! *She walks down* WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG FOR MY-Lincoln! You're okay! *she rush to hug him* Thank goodness.

Lincoln: Don't give me that! You let go of the hose!

Lola: I have to, Lincoln. My dress was dirty and I don't want save someone with a stain on me.

Lincoln: You are on believable.

Lola: Whatever the important thing is you and Lori are alright. Lana! Is my dress done or what?! Because if something bad happen to it I will hurt you.

Lily: *she giggles as she zaps Lola*

Lola: Help! Lincoln!

Lana: Woah. I wonder. *Lana have Lily move Lola to the living room and release her*. That was awesome!

Lola: You should never do that again. _Ever!_

Lincoln: We need to ask Lisa about this.

* * *

*In Lisa's room*

* * *

Lisa: *study Lily using one of her machine* Hmmm, I'm having a hard time trying to figure it out how could Lily gain electrically in _washing machine._ Which is in impossible, but I know is that Lily have gain static endorse electric beam. And how long Lily was in there?

Lana: About 2 hours.

Lincoln: What?!

Lana: I told you, I don't know how to use it.

Lisa: We should be thankful that mom, dad, and the others aren't home. So I'm going to try find a cure for this. But it's going to take awhile.

Lola: That's fine. In the meantime, Lana, I have another dress to wash so you-HEY!

*Lily zaps Lola again as Lana grin*

lana: We're gonna have some fun you and i"

Lily:" poo! poo!"

* * *

Later...

* * *

Lana and Lily are watching T.V. Lola peeps down and slowly walk down the stairs to the front door until she was by Lana without looking.

Lana: Lola, where is our popsicle?

Lola: Please, wait a second...

Lana: Me and Lily require a popsicle every 15 minutes! You obviously did not read the memo!

Lola: _This_ is your memo? ( _holds up a drawing_ ) I don't even know what this is!

Lana: _(Lily zaps Shake)_ You sicken me with your lies

Lola: I'll make you and Lily some right away!

Lana: "Make" us some? Please do not insult what little intelligence I and Lily have. We need it _now_.

Lola: Then I'll go to the store! Please sir!

Lana: What's the magic word, Lola?

Lola: PLEASE, let go to the store to get you and lily more ice pops!

Lana(as Lola runs to her car): And you better make it's the kinds we both like or your fate is sealed.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
